criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Pick Your Poison
How to Pick Your Poison is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-fifth case of the game. It is the twentieth case of The Mystery and the first case in Gaulstone. Plot After the murder of The Speaker, the police department transferred over to the supernatural district of Gaulstone to interrogate interned serial killer Mallory Strange about her specialized weapon being used in the murder. After Jack Chapman told the team that he had talked to asylum director Lukas Mercier about the appointment and that the director would personally escort them to the asylum, the player and Major went to the asylum with Lukas, only to find the poisoned body of crazed woman Sandra Ortega, the first killer they had arrested three years ago in Gaulstone. They then suspected asylum therapist Edgar Bennett, Mallory and asylum pharmacist (as well formerly suspected witch) Augustine Blake. Soon after, they were informed by Lukas that Sandra frequented the asylum gardens before her death. They then visited the asylum gardens where they found clues to suspect an asylum visitor, Jeff Jacobson and interned killer Archie Courtney, who the detectives had arrested for framing a young scholar in a murder he committed himself. They then learned that Mallory had predicted Sandra's early death and that Augustine was away from the pharmacy during the murder, meaning anyone could've stolen the morphine. They then were informed by Diego Redmoon that he had found proof that Sandra was planning to break out of the asylum. Soon after they did, they discovered that Archie was planning to escape with Sandra as well. In the end, the team caught the poisonous perpetrator, who was found to be Edgar Bennett. When the detectives confronted Edgar about the murder, he initially denied the murder before he cracked and said that the "reborn legend" of Gaulstone had told him to murder Sandra in order to cover up what she knew. Edgar then told the detectives that a tale of imagination was written a long time ago in the district of Gaulstone, that told stories of a legend who hunted down and killed those they deemed unworthy. He then explained that he was sent a letter that asked him to kill Sandra and burn all her belongings off-property. Edgar told them how he listened to the legend by stealing morphine from Augustine's lab and injecting it into Sandra's body, watching her foam at the mouth and die, as that was what he believed every "sinner" in the asylum deserved. Disgusted by Edgar's clear insanity, Judge Brighton had Edgar detained in the same asylum that he worked in for the rest of his life. After the trial, the player and Major interrogated Mallory about her blade that was used to murder Paul Brine back in Ivory Peaks. She then explained that her serial killer blade was taken from her when she was interned in the asylum and that an unknown thief had broken into the asylum and stole it less than a week ago. They then went to the waiting room, where they found Mallory's broken safe. They then collected a sample of dirt off the handle, which they sent to Joshua, who revealed that the dirt sample had come from the asylum gardens. In the gardens, the detectives collected some torn pieces that was caught on the branches of a garden hedge. They then restored it to reveal a coded message which Major himself deciphered to reveal that the Beast were up to doing a number of experimentations in the supernatural district of Gaulstone. They then swore to track down the Beast and stop their plans for experimentation. Meanwhile, Summer Murphy came to the station with her daughter, Marie Crystal Redmoon. She then asked Diana and the player to help her out with something. She then told the detectives that now that the team was in Gaulstone, she wanted to find a bouquet of flowers to give to her husband so they could visit his deceased parents' graves. The detectives then went to the asylum gardens where they collected a bunch of flowers and weaved into a nice bouquet for his parents. The pregnant mother then went to see her husband, and gave him the flower bouquet to put on his parents' graves. After Major and Summer left, Megan Courtney came to the station demanding that they release her brother after she had received psychological tests that Archie had been cured and had a proper sound mind again. After they gave Megan's papers to Lukas, the warden then confirmed that the tests were proof and true that Archie had recovered from his psychological trauma that he had gone through when he killed Igor and Jaron three years ago. After all of the events, Chief Tempest told the team that they would need to catch the one responsible for Paul's murder and potential experimentation in Gaulstone, who was found to be known as the Beast. However soon after, Diego told the Chief that he had learned from another officer that someone was caught graverobbing in Gaulstone's graveyard. Summary Victim *'Sandra Ortega' (found poisoned in the asylum waiting room) Murder Weapon *'Morphine' Killer *'Edgar Bennett' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses multivitamin powder *The suspect does crosswords Appearance *The suspect has a mole *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect does crosswords Appearance *The suspect has a mole *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses multivitamin powder *The suspect does crosswords Appearance *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses multivitamin powder *The suspect does crosswords Appearance *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses multivitamin powder *The suspect does crosswords Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer uses multivitamin powder. *The killer does crosswords. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Waiting Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Sandra's Handkerchief) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sandra's Patient Card; New Suspect: Edgar Bennett) *Ask Edgar Bennett about handling the victim's therapy. (New Crime Scene: Psychological Ward) *Investigate Psychological Ward. (Result: Locked Box, Journal Notes) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Dolls) *Examine Faded Dolls. (Result: Dolls of Major and Leigh; New Suspect: Mallory Strange) *Interrogate Miss Strange about knowing the victim. *Examine Journal Notes. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Augustine Blake) *Ask Augustine about managing the victim's medication. *Examine Sandra's Handkerchief. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses multivitamin powder) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Morphine; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Asylum Garden. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Journal, Hedges) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Visitor's ID; New Suspect: Jeff Jacobson) *Ask Jeff about the murder of the one he was visiting. (Attribute: Jeff drinks iced tea) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Written Entries) *Analyze Written Entries. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Archie Courtney) *Ask Archie Courtney if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Archie drinks iced tea) *Examine Hedges. (Result: Stained Page) *Analyze Stained Page. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer does crosswords; New Crime Scene: Common Room) *Investigate Common Room. (Result: Basket of Toys, Locked Box) *Examine Basket of Toys. (Result: Pharmacy Card) *Analyze Pharmacy Card. (09:00:00) *Confront Augustine about not being in the pharmacy during the murder. (Attribute: Augustine does crosswords, uses multivitamin powder and drinks iced tea, Archie uses multivitamin powder) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Strange Cards) *Examine Strange Cards. (Result: Message on Tarot Cards) *Ask Mallory about her reading on Sandra's death. (Attribute: Mallory drinks iced tea and does crosswords) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garden Hedges. (Clues: Lock Picking Set, Notebook, Shrine) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Locket) *Ask Jeff about being the victim's ex-husband. (Attribute: Jeff uses multivitamin powder and does crosswords) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Notes on Sandra) *Ask Edgar about making Sandra "behave". (Attribute: Edgar uses multivitamin powder, drinks iced tea and does crosswords) *Examine Lock Picking Set. (Result: Strange Crumbs) *Analyze Strange Crumbs. (09:00:00) *Confront Archie about planning to escape with the victim. (Attribute: Archie does crosswords) *Investigate Waiting Room Seats. (Clues: Trash Can, Victim's Hair Clip) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bottle of Morphine) *Analyze Bottle of Morphine. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Victim's Hair Clip. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (1/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (1/7) *Interrogate Mallory Strange about her serial killer blade. (Reward: Psychotic Face) *Investigate Waiting Room. (Clue: Mallory's Safe) *Examine Mallory's Safe. (Result: Dirt Sample Vacuumed) *Analyze Dirt Sample. (06:00:00) *Investigate Asylum Gardens. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (06:00:00) *Investigate Garden Hedges. (Clue: Dismembered Flowers) *Examine Dismembered Flowers. (Result: Flower Bouquet Crafted) *Talk to Major about putting the flowers on his parents' graves. (All tasks must be completed first; Reward: Burger) *See why Megan Courtney was at the asylum. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Lukas Mercier about releasing Archie Courtney based on his tests of a now sound mind. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery)